The Victor
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: *If you're a Peeta fan, don't read this* Peeta gave Katniss his permission to kill him. Then she raised her bow…


**Title:** The Victor  
**Author:** Multi Shipper Girl  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.  
**Summary:** Peeta gave Katniss his permission to kill him. Then she raised her bow…  
**Author's Note:** This is my first Hunger Games fanfic! I hope all of you will like it. Just an alternative scene of this certain part in the book. I won't write everything that's in the part I'm doing. Please review!

* * *

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed," He says. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

There's a small burst of static and then nothing more. I stare at Peeta in disbelief at the change of the rules. Of course, the Gamemakers would change it at the last minute. Twenty four tributes are supposed to go in and there's only one victor. I bought into what they were doing like a fool.

"If you think about it, it's not that surprising," Peeta says softly. I watch as he painfully makes it to his feet. He's slowly moving toward me pulling the knife from his belt-

Without thinking, my bow is loaded with the arrow pointed straight at his heart. Peeta raises his eyebrows and the knife wasn't in his hand because it was back at the lake. I drop my weapons and take a step back, my face burning in what can be only shame.

"No," He says. "Do it," Peeta limps toward me and thrusts the weapons back in my hands. "District Twelve needs a victor. Better you than me."

"I can't," I say. "I won't."

"Do it. Before they send those mutts back or something. I don't want to die like Cato." He says.

It hurts me to see he wants to die. Only for me to survive. To make me be District Twelve's victor. I couldn't do it. I couldn't live knowing that I killed Peeta Mellark. Cato's death was brutal and I made him stopped suffering by my arrow. I couldn't do it to Peeta.

He limps to get my arrows and I hold them. I stared down at them and back at his face.

The audience is probably at the edge of their seats. Wondering what I'm going to do. Would I kill my love or kill myself? I'm debating it. If I would kill Peeta, I would win. I could go home.

Home…

I would see Mom, Prim, and Gale. I would see that ugly cat for a pet that I'm finding myself missing, surprisingly. Gale and I would hunt in the woods secretly like always. I would be rich and everything would turn alright.

What would become of Peeta? His parents would lose a child. Like all of the other tributes that died. He wouldn't have the fame and fortune that he should deserve.

…But, he _wants_ me to win. Just like Mom, Prim, Gale, and Rue. I said I would win for them. I intend to make that promise…but not in this way.

"C'mon, Katniss," Peeta said tiredly and I know he's done arguing with me. "You need to go home."

I pull myself together grabbing my bow and did what I tried to before. I aim the arrow straight at his heart. Our eyes met; blue meeting gray. The last living part of Peeta I will see.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

As much as I want to close my eyes to not witness his death, I didn't. I could miss or would hit a different part of his body. I breathed in and breathed out before I let go of the arrow. I see it flying in the air hitting him square at his chest. Peeta gasped and immediately fell backwards on the ground and died.

I feel like I have been hit as well. I collapsed can't believing I did that to him. I crawled over to his lifeless body. I take the arrow out of his chest throwing it beside him. I stare at his blue eyes that didn't have the same twinkling look. I closed his eyelids. It was like a replay of Rue's death.

I let the tears flow freely down my face. I did it. I killed the second last surviving tribute. I won.

The last thing did to Peeta was giving him a light kiss on the lips. If only I noticed his feelings for me sooner…maybe I would given us a chance. I would do anything to take it back now.

I leaned back hearing the sound of his cannon firing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Seventy fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen! I give you – the tribute of District Twelve!"

I slowly stand up. My eyes were casting down at Peeta. I put up three fingers and kissed them showing it to the audience like what I've done for Rue.

A hovercraft was above me and a ladder drop. I didn't want to leave his side. I couldn't leave him alone. I know I have to so they could get Peeta.

Forcing myself to look away, I walk to climb the ladder. Ready to go home.

Peeta didn't turn out to be a victor, but he did for me. In the end, not only he'll be a victor in my heart, but he'll always be the boy with the bread.


End file.
